


Jumps

by LazyCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Fights, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: Hinata jumps to catch a ball; everyone else jumps to conclusions.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 242





	Jumps

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there's not much to this one I just had a thought and was like hey that would be funny if somebody wrote it  
> well guess what  
> i'm somebody

“ _ Jump _ , Hinata!” Nishinoya cried, the sound of the ball against his inner arm  _ cracking  _ through the gym. Kageyama sucked in a breath, watching the ball fly for the net. It was too high; not even he could’ve reached it, but he saw the look on Hinata’s face as he leapt back. He eased down and slammed his left foot into the ground, using the extra power to push himself up. It happened so quickly, the sound of his stomp like a gunshot, and he jumped nearly double his own height, sending the ball smoothly across the net. Nobody went after it, too shocked, and Hinata hit the ground again in silence. He wobbled on his feet, a nervous laugh as the silence continued. 

Tanaka finally broke it with a cheer, sprinting forward for Hinata.

“Holy shit! Nicely done!” He cried, slapping Hinata’s ass as he did so. Hinata stiffened; it was a routine action for the team, but he was too short to be on the receiving end often. It was almost cute, how surprised he seemed.

But then the stiffness turned into a buckle, and he sobbed. It was a terrible sound; he was in way more pain than the touch merited. 

“Hinata?! What is it?” Sugawara was by his side immediately, though the rest of the team wasn’t far behind, and Hinata collapsed against Sugawara’s chest, fist in his jacket.

“I--I don’t, I don’t know, it--it--” Hinata’s voice was high and weak, broken with sobs, and he buried his face in Sugawara’s shoulder. 

Shooting a dangerous glare at Tanaka, Sugawara grabbed the hem of Hinata’s shorts and tugged it up to over where Tanaka’s hand had hit. 

Though the reddened mark of Tanaka’s hand was clearly visible against Hinata’s pale skin, under it, against the inside of his thigh, a circular purple bruise was blooming around what was, unmistakably, a bite. Everyone saw.

“What, what’s the matter?” Hinata whimpered, wiping his face and sniffling.

“Nothing.” Sugawara said, faintly. “Tanaka just hit you too hard.” He finished. He even accented it with a light  _ thwap _ on the back of Tanaka’s head. He smoothed Hinata’s shorts back into place and rubbed his shoulder, trying desperately to act natural, but his face was so flushed that Kageyama was certain Hinata would notice. Indeed, he could already feel eyes on the back of his neck, his own knees weak, heart racing. 

Who was it? He felt like his brain was short-circuiting from working so fast, so hard. Azumane? No. He was too gentle, he’d never bite his partner, certainly not so hard. Yamaguchi, too, was too gentle to be responsible. Tsukkishima was far too proud to ever leave any trace of himself on Hinata. Daichi and Sugawara were already out, unless they’d invited him in, it wasn’t impossible, but why then would Sugawara seem so surprised? It had to be someone on the team, Hinata didn’t hang out with anyone who wasn’t into volleyball, and he was too sweet, too small, to interest any girls, at least not any girls taller than him. 

_ Shorter than him. Nishinoya.  _

All of this having fired through Kageyama’s brain in moments, he turned just enough to catch Nishinoya, standing dumbfounded near the back of the court, in the position he’d no doubt been in when sending the ball Hinata’s way. 

Then he blinked, and Nishinoya turned to him. 

So did Azumane. Daichi, too. 

“Come on, let’s sit you down for a moment, you might’ve pulled something from jumping so hard. That was an impressive leap, you know!” Sugawara had continued, still faint, and led Hinata out of the gym. 

The door slammed shut and echoed, deafening. 

The sounds of sneakers faded, gradually, until the second door at the end of the hall opened, then closed. 

Kageyama felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned, face-to-face with Daichi, who had never looked scarier. 

“Kageyama, that’s extremely cruel. You know Hinata needs to  _ use _ his legs, don’t you?”

He asked, voice low in his chest and far too calm. 

“Huh?”

Kageyama blanked. 

“What the hell is going through your head?!” Tanaka screamed, Azumane holding him by the back of the jersey in order to prevent him from dashing. “Hinata’s too small to be treated roughly, dumbass!”

“What?” Kageyama tried. For as fast as he’d been thinking before, his head was suddenly empty. 

Nishinoya, not stopped by anyone, shoved Daichi aside and took Kageyama’s jersey in fists. He was red-faced, powerful, and Kageyama was intimidated by someone a head shorter than him. 

“Kageyama, you’ve got five seconds to explain to me what the hell you think you were doing with your head between our best player’s legs before I-“

“-Whoa, hey, what the hell?! It wasn’t me!” Kageyama cried, finally realizing. He pushed Nishinoya off, stepping back. “It was probably you, for all I know, you hang out with him more than anyone else!” 

“That isn’t true! You’re constantly  _ ‘practicing’  _ with him, god knows what you’re actually getting up to!”

“Where the hell do you get off, man?! You really think Hinata would-“

“Enough of this.” Tsukkishima demanded, voice low and calm. He stepped between Nishinoya and Kageyama, folding his arms. 

“If someone here is responsible for...what we all just saw, I’m giving you a chance to come clean about it now.” 

Nobody stepped forward. 

“Ehm…” 

Kageyama turned in absolute shock to see Yamaguchi trembling, shoulders hunched. “...It wasn't me! I just—he and I, uh, talk, sometimes, um, about...cru—about people we, um...like, and he...well, if he was seeing somebody, he’d tell me. As far as I know, he doesn’t have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, for what it’s worth.” 

Yamaguchi was fully red in the face by the time he finished, hiding his face in his shoulder and keeping his eyes fixed firmly at his own feet. 

“Well, what, then? He didn’t do that to himself!” Nishinoya cried, grabbing a handful of his own hair.

“Okay, but if he trusts Yamaguchi, why wouldn’t he tell him? What if...what if it’s somebody he  _ shouldn’t _ be with? Somebody he has to keep secret.”

“What are you implying?” Kageyama challenged, turning to where Tsukishima was standing in front of Yamaguchi, like he could shield him.

“Well, what if...what if he’s in the closet, and can’t come out? He’s never said anything explicitly clear either way.” Yamaguchi offered.

“It could be someone a lot older.” Azumane tried. “Or someone from a family his parents don’t like.”

“Actually,” Daichi called from the corner. He was kneeling over Hinata’s bag, already open, and stood slowly, returning to the group. “It’s probably because it’s someone we all know.”

Daichi opened his hand.

In it were several strands of hair.

Blond, with dark roots.

Kageyama was at Nishinoya’s throat in an instant, and though Daichi’s hands were at his shoulders, pulling with a great deal of strength, Kageyama would not be stopped.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Nishinoya?!”

“No, no, no, hey, back off!” Nishinoya shouted, but lifted up with his feet off the ground, he couldn’t do much. 

“How could you accuse me?! What the hell?! You couldn’t own up to-”

_ “-ENOUGH!” _ Daichi shouted. “Kageyama, back off,  _ right now.” _

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama let go, and Nishinoya crumpled to the ground. Daichi pulled him to his feet, but his grip was tense. “Nishinoya, come with me.”

“No! I’m telling you, it isn’t me!” 

“Then you have no reason to panic!” Kageyama cried. He kept his distance, but his hands were closed into fists.

The thought of Hinata under Nishinoya bothered him in a completely wrong way;  _ under _ was the operative word, and it didn’t matter who was with him.

“You’re fucking crazy! You’re all accusing me of something I didn’t do!” Nishinoya all but screamed, stomping his foot for good measure. 

“Nishinoya, it’s not that I don’t believe you…” Azumane started, a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder. “...But who else has hair like that?”

“‘Scuse me?”

Silence descended after the unfamiliar voice.

There was a figure in the door in a red hoodie, black sweats, hands stuffed into the pockets.

“Hey, aren’t you from Nekoma? The setter?” Tanaka spoke first. 

“Kenma.” Kageyama said. The figure flashed a quick peace sign before stepping into the gymnasium. 

“I was waiting for Shoyo, but he’s late...he’s not here, is he?”

As he came out of the sunlight, Kenma glanced around before finding Hinata’s bag and shouldering it. “Uh...anybody wanna tell me where he went?”

Wordlessly, in unison, the remaining members of Team Karasuno pointed to the hallway door. 

“He, uh...went to the nurse’s office.” Daichi managed. 

Kenma nodded, blond hair bouncing around his cheeks, and pushed it aside as he sidestepped a gawking Nishinoya. “Yeah. Right. Thanks.”

His footsteps echoed through the gym. The door groaned as it opened, screamed as it closed, and his footsteps echoed through the hallway, muffled.

“Uh, okay. Well, that answers that, I guess.” Daichi choked.

“Never liked that kid. He’s too quiet.” Nishinoya started, tugging his shirt back into place and turning away.

“He does have a sadistic look in his eye, doesn’t he? Just a little bit.” Azumane tried. 

“Well, don’t we all look ridiculous now…” Tsukishima sighed. He pushed his glasses out of the way to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m sure it’ll be funny in a month. Or whenever we figure out somebody’s shacked up with that asshole from Date Tech.” He finished.

“What, with the way he looks at Hinata, too? We should be glad pipsqueak was the one Hinata picked! It’s actually an awful smart tactic against us, y’know? Just get him sore before a game against us...you know, we could use a technique like that…”

“Hey, Tanaka?” Kageyama called.

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up before somebody breaks your teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I published two Haikyuu fics in one day, yes it's two different pairings, yes I'm tired but the god that controls my meatsack is never satisfied


End file.
